Information technology and the computer industry are highly developed now. Portable electronic devices, such as a notebook computer, are widely used. Due to weight and practical requirements, portable devices tend to be lighter, thinner and smaller. The notebook computer is a successful product because the notebook computer with powerful calculation capability deals with a great amount of digital data.
A computer apparatus operates with a central processing unit (CPU) on a motherboard. Besides a central processing unit (CPU) for calculating operations, there are other peripheral devices, such as, for example, a floppy disk (FD) drive, a hard disk drive (HDD), a compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive, a rewritable CD (CD-RW) drive, a digital video disk (DVD) drive, or a card reader.
Currently, the notebook computer product is popular in the market because the key component of the notebook computer is cheaper now and therefore the price thereof is acceptable to the user. The functionality and performance of the notebook computer are approaching near those of the desktop computer. Furthermore, requirements for office mobility and the electronic-enterprise trend are caused by the popular use of the Internet in the world. Thus, the occupation rate of the notebook computer on market increases even larger than that of the desktop computer.
Different notebook computer users need different peripheral devices for their business activities. However, a common problem of the notebook computer is that the interior space is too small to install all peripheral devices therein. Hence, a removable device module for a notebook computer has been developed and external peripheral devices are therefore moved inside the notebook computer with the removable device module. The removable device module accordingly effectively enhances the performance and functionality of the notebook computer.
A conventional notebook computer with the removable device module utilizes a locking device to lock the removable device inside the notebook computer for safe operations. For withdrawing or exchanging the removable device, some of the conventional notebook computers further are configured with a withdrawal mechanism to remove the removable device from the notebook computer. When the user needs to withdraw the removable device, the user pushes a release switch with one hand for withdrawing a latch of the locking device from a fixing indentation of the removable device, and pushes the withdrawal mechanism with the other hand to remove the removable device from the notebook computer. Accordingly, the locking device and the withdrawal mechanism occupy a quite large area and space in the notebook computer and the removable device has to be released from the notebook computer with both hands of the user. The removal operation of the removable device is not convenient.
Furthermore, a conventional locking device withdraws the latch from the fixing indentation of the removable device perpendicular to a withdrawal direction of the removable device. Therefore, in the perpendicular direction, the locking device and the latch have to work a quite long distance for locking and releasing the removable device safely. However, the interior space of a notebook computer is increasingly tight, and the locking device with a long protruding distance from the removable device easily interferes with other devices.